


Wildkitten

by jordanwbu



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanwbu/pseuds/jordanwbu
Summary: Evan, Craig, Brock, Marcel and Tyler are in a gang. One of the deadliest and well known there are. They were known as The Bloods. It wasn't uncommon for them to be a huge target.But when the gang goes to pick Tyler up at three in the morning for a private meeting and he's attacked, they know something is wrong. Things get much worse when they get to his apartment and he's gone. Along with nothing to give any clue to where his whereabouts are. For a whole year, they look for him. But since nothing is coming up, they stop searching and start growing as a gang.But after a few years, they meet someone in a club after a heist that will change their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (based off of emesbii's wildkitten from tumblr :))
> 
> every chapter changes POV
> 
> ALSO THEY ACTUALLY EXPERIENCE FEELINGS!!!! THEY AREN'T VERY TOUGH AT THE BEGINNING BECAUSE THEY JUST LOST A FRIEND!
> 
> dun Dun DUN!!! 
> 
> okay hi! this is the first fanfiction i've written, so it's probably really bad haha but at least give it a try.  
> the updates won't be that often as my writing process is slow, but hey, that's okay.  
> also, i know the ending to that summary was bad and cliche. im not good at writing summaries or descriptions so i promise that the story is better. but I do want to edit this in the future to clean up some bad mistakes (i hope.)  
> anyways, i hope ye enjoy! :)

Tyler

 

2:40 a.m.

I choke as the phone goes off, the noise startling me awake.

"Motherfucker," I curse as I fumble for the phone on the nightstand next to me. My body was sore; my four-hour workout last night was unforgiving. My mind was foggy; sleeping pills and liquor weren't a very good idea. My heart was pounding fast. Too fast; this job can do that to you.

I'm slow to answer, my whole head filled with water.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled, my voice scratchy from just waking up.

"Calm down princess. There's a private meeting we have to go to in about half an hour."

I groaned, my eyes unconsciously rolling.

"Where?"

"A club downtown. We're going to check it out to see what we are dealing with. I'll be over with the guys to pick you up."

I mumbled an incoherent reply before hanging up.

So much for sleep.

A yawn escaped my lips as I kicked some clothes around on the floor. My brain turned to liquid and slipped out of my mouth as it opened, dripping gently on the cheap carpet. I touched it with my toes, the liquid hard like wax.

I found a pair of jeans and threw them on, hobbling to the bathroom.

The floor was cold; my toes getting frost bite as I tip-toed across the linoleum. My bones were freezing as the cold seeped into my skin.

And the toilet wasn't much better.

I quickly finished up and threw on some shoes, my body drifting in and out of consciousness.

After my shoes were on, I grabbed my jacket and my phone. Then I headed out to wait for Evan.

Once I was outside, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the cold air burning my nose. I stood there for a second. The darkness was almost peaceful. For once, I forgot about my job. Forgot about the things I've done.

Everything left my body, and I felt like I could actually breathe.

The darkness around was engulfing me, covering me in the black ink of the midnight sky. It was staining my skin; the white dots of the stars making my body glow with serenity.

Footsteps echoing around the street forced me back into reality.

Up the street a bit, a group of three guys were walking towards me. Their bodies were bathed in the light from the streetlamps overhead. They were dressed in black, blending into the world around them.

Something about them didn't feel right. The way they walked. The way they dressed. The way they looked at me.

I needed to call Evan.

He picked up right away once I rang but I didn't give him time to talk.

"Where are you? It's cold out here." Then in a low voice I said, "there are these guys walking towards me and I don't have a good feeling about them."

"I'm a few blocks away. Do you think you can fight them off if they attack you?"

"I don't know. There are three of them, all bigger. I might need help on this one."

"Okay, just remember, if they attack - "

"Kick em' in the balls, I know."

Marcel giggled in the background.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hung up and put the phone away, glancing at the guys in the process.

They were closer now. Their bodies a huddled mass, blending them into one giant monster.

I shivered.

I didn't stop shivering as they walked past me.

I didn't stop shivering when one turned around and punched me in the face.

By the time I hit one of them in the face, my whole body was frozen.

I was frozen in time, frozen in place. My feet were glued to the ground, the goopy mess sticking me where I was.

My mind was elsewhere, my head in the clouds. My eyes were seeing everything wrong and my mouth wouldn't speak.

They had grabbed me, trying to force a rag over my mouth.

_Chloroform._

My mind surged with adrenaline, the hormone snaking its way through my veins.

I brought my foot up, kicking someone in front of me in the nuts. He groaned, kneeling over. Then I kicked him the face, knocking him to the ground.

_1 down, 2 to go._

I turned around, ready to hit whoever was behind me. But before I could do anything, I was tackled to the ground.

When I was tackled, he had pinned my hands to my sides while the other in the group tied my legs together. I struggled, kicking and thrashing my legs together to get them off me.

As I was doing that, another hand grabbed my head and smashed it into the ground.

I let out a cry, the avalanche stampeding in my head giving me a headache.

"What do you want?" I gasped out. My ears were ringing and my head felt like it had been stepped on a thousand times.

I just wanted this to end.

There was a smile making its way onto his lips. The curve of his lips was sinister. "I want you."

My throat was hoarse but this couldn't happen.

"Evan! Where are you! Evan come on!" I screamed, my body shifting under the weight of the man on top of me.

"Shut the fuck up."

Then he grabbed a hold of my face and put the rag on my mouth.

In an instant, my vision got hazy. The colors in front of me where smearing into each other, making a sickly beautiful picture.

"It's okay, just go to sleep." His voice was echoing in my mind. He sounded so far away but I could feel his cool hand on my face. I could feel him rubbing my temple. I could feel him willing me to go to sleep.

And I was done fighting. My body had given out and I didn't want to keep going.

So I did.

I let my body fall asleep. I let the darkness consume me whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcel

 

After Tyler called, the car became silent. The current of emptiness swam around the small space, filling our ears and leaking out of our eyes.

"I hope he's okay." Evan's voice was quiet.

"Yeah. Do you think he could take those guys?" Brock questioned.

"He didn't describe them well. Even if they're big guys, it doesn't mean they know how to fight." Evan responded.

"But what if they know how to fight? What if they outnumber him?" Craig's worried tone made me uneasy.

"What if, when we get there, he's dead?"

"Fuck. Evan, what are we going to do if Tyler dies?" Panic laced my tongue like sugar, the sweetness almost sickening.

"Calm down! They probably weren't there for him. They could have just been walking down the street. That's what normal people do."

"Could have." Brock muttered.

Evan sighed. "Just, shut up. He'll be okay. Quit worrying."

And I did. There was something about Evan that could calm you down in an instant when you worried. His voice could untangle the knot in your stomach, clear the mugginess of doubt from your brain. That's why he was leader.

We sat in another silence. Not an uncomfortable one, but not a comfortable one either. It was an emptiness. An emptiness so vast and large, that even outer space couldn't fill it.

Evan pulled onto Tyler's street. All of our heads darted around, trying to find him.

He wasn't anywhere.

"Evan." Craig warned, his voice low and uneasy.

"Just wait. He could have gone back inside."

I bit my lip as Evan parked next to the house Tyler lived in.

"I'll go see if he's in t-"

"Evan, who's phone is that?" Brock nearly shouted, pointing to the ground

We all looked over, and sure enough, there was a cellphone lying right in front of his door.

"Someone walking by could have dropped it?" My words were meant to be soothing but you could hear the questioning tone in my voice. "It's someone else's right? Someone else dropped it?"

"Chill, okay. I'll go look, but I don't think it's Tyler's." Evan replied as he stepped out of the car.

We watched as he walked swiftly to the phone. Then he picked it up, examining it carefully.

Even from the car, I could see his eyes widen slightly as he turned on the screen. He looked at us and I knew something was wrong.

Fear bubbled out of his eyes and mouth. The black liquid of doubt suffocated his body, covering him whole.

"Fuck." Craig's voice shook. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He pounded on the back of the driver's seat.

The beat of my pounding heart could be heard a thousand miles away. My lungs where filling with air I couldn't breathe and sadness I could taste. Air pockets filled with death resonated around my mouth; the bitterness leaving a disgusting taste.

"This can't be happening." Brock whispered. "No. Not again. Not today."

Evan rushed back to the car and quickly started it up.

"It's his?" Hope lingered; all of us wanted to be proven wrong, to be told that it wasn't his. But the way Evan looked at us told us a different story.

"It's his." The guilt was thick on his tongue. It was a syrup dripping down his throat, the liquid sticky. It stuck the words he had to say to his mouth. He was speechless.

"What do we do? We have to go get him. We have to save him." My voice was filled with dolor.

"I don't, I..." Evan was sputtering out words and phrases, his mind elsewhere. 

"Evan! What do we do!" 

"I don't know!" His voice cracked and he put his head in his hands.

We froze.

We stopped talking. 

We stopped moving. 

We stopped breathing. 

The world froze.

The wind stopped talking.

The clock stopped moving.

The butterflies stopped breathing. 

The world was suspended in our hands. In our thoughts. The stars danced across our hearts, the moon filling our eyes with halos.

3:31 a.m.

Evan started driving again. His eyes were fogged over, the glossiness filled with street lights and dysphoria. 

I didn't know what to say. There was so much filling up my mouth, yet nothing was coming out.

"Where are we going Evan?" Brock broke the silence.

"My place. We're going to find him." Evan's voice wavered. "I promise."

We all nodded, not believing a word he was saying. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kind of short, sorry about that. I didnt want it to be too long as it was only a filler chapter, but the next chapter should be much longer :)

Craig

 

The water was cold as it touched my toes. The calmness of the shore was clearing my mind and I was grateful for that.

It’s been about a week since Tyler had disappeared. I wasn’t taking it so well. Neither were the other guys. Especially Evan.

He wasn’t normally this hung up on those we’ve lost. People were disposable. It really didn’t matter who died or who didn’t. We could find another to replace you.

But Tyler had become close to us. _To him._

The rippling water beneath my feet sent sadness through me. The ringlets of sorrow enclosed around my toes; the water is trickling into the marrow of my bones. Death is laced into the poisoned water, the liquid reeking of desolation.

Every thought about Tyler gave me flashbacks. Flashbacks of old heists, old road trips, old secrets.

I told Tyler everything.

He told me everything as well.

We were close.

It’s hard to see someone you love so much get taken away from you. It’s hard to see someone you trust disappear without even saying goodbye.

I’ve never been very grateful for things.

Those thoughts didn’t run through my mind before this job. Now it’s all I think about.

I’m grateful for who I call my friends. Thankful that I have people who care for me.

I’m grateful for the money that I have, that I get. I know people aren’t as lucky as me.

I’m grateful for the food I have, the clean water I get to drink every day.

I’m grateful for so many things.

But I’m not grateful for being able to feel. Because this hurts like hell.

It hurts to see the ones around you breaking and you can’t do anything to help them.

It hurts to know that someone you care about could be dead right now, and you can’t do anything about it.

It hurts to feel the way I do on the inside; it feels worse than being shot or being stabbed.

Because you’re still alive.

You’re still breathing. Moving. Living. And you can’t escape this pain that you feel. Can’t escape the loneliness that hangs above you like a cloud. The drops of rain filled with unhappiness hit you so hard, you can’t fight against it. It drags you down into a puddle of emptiness so deep you’re drowning in your thoughts.

“Craig!” I shook my head, trying to empty it of these thoughts.

“Coming!’ I shouted back as I got up.

I sure hope we find him. I don’t know if I can keep living like this.


	4. Chapter 4

 Evan

 

I hear Brock call Craig inside. I guess they’ll want to know where I am next.

They can wait though. This is something that I need right now.

Every day for the past week, I wasn’t able to have time for myself. We were all so caught up in trying to find Tyler that we didn’t save time for ourselves. I couldn’t let anything out and it’s killing me.

So they can wait a few minutes.

Out here, on the back porch, I was alone. I was isolated with my thoughts, letting them swirl around, marinating in my emotions.

_[I can’t breathe.]_

He had been on my mind every day. No matter what I did or who I was with. He was there.

I don’t know why he was on my mind so often. But I hated it. I hated that I felt lost without him.

But I guess that’s what losing a friend feels like.

Losing a _best_ friend.

_[I can’t breathe.]_

I pulled out a pack of cigarettes, the carton half full. I haven’t smoked in days; finding him was my one priority. He was taking up too much of my time to even think about it.

I felt like finding him would prove something. Prove that I’m good enough. Prove that I’m worth something.

Putting the cigarette between my lips was hard. My hands were trembling. My lungs are hurting. My mind was weighed down.

Thoughts of him flurried about, landing on my brain then dissolving like snow. The little crystals of his personality burned into my head, the ice freezing over and breaking apart.

_[I can’t breathe.]_

The lighter in my hands was shaking.

Tears rimmed my eyes as more and more snowflakes fell in my head.

It was a blizzard.

The memories of him were piling up, the snow burying my abjection.

_[I can’t breathe.]_

I took a puff of the stick. Immediately, the vapor calmed me. The heat from the smoke was melting the snow, his face fading from my head. The fog was mugging up my thoughts, and for a second I was in control.

I was okay.

_[I can breathe.]_

The screen door opened slowly and Brock came out.

His face read pity.

I wiped my nose and put out my cigarette. “What do you want?”

“We need you.”

“For what?”

“We have to keep looking. Right?”

I nodded yes but soul screamed no. “Yeah, um, I’ll be in in a minute.”

He nodded and walked back inside.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I followed him in.

I was greeted with warm air wrapped in distress.

All the guys were at their laptops pouring over what they could find. Their fingers were moving at speeds unimaginable. Coffee cups and cans of Monster were covering the tables and floors. It looked like none of us had slept for days.

(We haven’t.)

I found my laptop and started getting back to work. My job was to look at other gangs and people near this area that could want us dead. Find out about them. What they have. What they want. How dangerous they are.

I wasn’t getting very lucky though as most gang members don’t lead a very strong social life.

I had been searching for an hour now. Fingers cramped and my head pounding, I was about to go take a break when Marcel yelled.

“Hey! I think I found something!” We all jumped up and ran towards his computer, hope spilling onto the screen.

He had a video up, maybe a security camera, but it was paused.

“I had hacked into the security cameras at the gas station up the street from Tyler’s place. I thought that maybe they could have walked past it on their way down there.”

“Okay… and how does that help us?”

“Well, there was a black van.” He was biting at his fingernails. “Let me show you the video.”

We all watched as a van pulled up to one of the pumps.

Three guys jumped out, all wearing black. They looked bigger, stronger. They walked into the gas station together.

“Do you think that maybe could be them?” Skepticism prominent in Brock’s words.

Marcel paused the video. “At first, no. I didn’t make sense to assume them.” He pointed to the screen. “But then it gets kind of weird.”

After the guys went into the gas station, the van left.

“What?” Craig asked. “Why’d he leave them?”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

As the video continued on, it just got stranger. They were in the station for a few minutes, but when they walked out, they weren’t carrying anything.

Then they started walking down the street to where Tyler’s house would have been.

Marcel paused the video.

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t think it’s them. People do strange things at three in the morning. Maybe they were drunk.” Craig proposed.

“The van comes back a few minutes later. It drives up Tyler’s street an-“

“Show me.” I cut Marcel off.

He nodded, playing the video and fast-forwarding slightly.

Sure enough, the van comes up Tyler’s street. Then they park at a pump and one of the guys we saw earlier jumps out to fill up the tank.

“What the…?”

“Zoom in on the license plate.” My voice was wobbly. It wasn’t our best evidence. Hell, it wasn’t really much of anything. But right now, that didn’t matter. We had something to grasp onto. A little sliver of faith was pulling through and I was grabbing onto it tightly.

“I already tried. Doesn’t matter what I do, it’s too blurry to see shit. The security camera isn’t good enough.”

Brock groaned and covered his face with his hands. I patted Marcel on the shoulder. “Good job.”

He smiled a fake smile, bleakness graying his eyes.

“We’ll have to keep trying.” I encouraged. “We can do this. He needs us.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler

  

I see light. It’s peeking out from under the curtains, telling me wake up. But I can’t seem to pull my eyes open. The glue holding them closed is too strong.

My limbs are massive. My insides are bloated; my whole body could explode any moment. I don’t dare move. My guts could come pouring out.

I hear voices. They’re loud, right next to me.

I feel hands. On my body, up my shirt, on my hips, on my face.

“I like him. How much?” I stop breathing. My heart stops beating. My blood is pounding.

“I’m not sure. We might keep this one for ourselves. If we keep him, we can pull The Bloods out from hiding. Lure them here. Kill em’. You know. The usual.”

“What if they don’t come to get him?”

“We’ll either kill him or do something with him. Probably sell him. We might brainwash him. See how he is first.”

“Fucker. You got anyone else for sale then? I got a few buyers.”

"Yeah, I got few ‘round back. You can look at them if you want.”

“Kay I’ll meet you out there. Gotta piss.”

By the time they both left, my whole head felt like it was full of water. As I tried to move, the dam holding everything back broke. Water fell from my head and into lungs, making it hard to breathe.      

I needed to get out.

I struggled. Mentally and physically. I fought. Tooth and nail.

It took some time but I was able to open my eyes. Open my mouth. Say some words. Move my hands.

I sat up.

My joints creaked like doors.

My bones broke like glass.

My blood was frozen like ice.

I strained to get off the table I was on. But something was holding my leg back. Handcuffs were around one of my ankles and also attached to a pipe on the wall.

“Great.” I muttered, tugging on my foot to try to free it.

Nothing.

I looked around the dingy room.

The walls were colored a baby blue. But dirt blended into the paint, making the blue seem grey.

There was an odd aroma. It pervaded my nose, settling into the nooks and crannies of my body.

I shivered.

Thoughts of the gang wrapped around me. They encompassed me, closing me in.

Were they scared? Afraid?

Did they miss me?

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the thoughts from hollowing me.

But one trickled in.

It echoed around my empty frame. It leaked into my organs.

Into my heart.

My liver.

My lungs.

I exhaled, watching it slither out with my breath.

Are they even looking for me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning*

Ryan

 

About a year later

 

“You’re so stupid, oh my god.” I was laughing so hard; my whole body was shaking.

"I am not!” Bryce replied, feigning hurt. “You’re so mean to me!” He was pouting now, his bottom lip jutting out and he crossed his arms.

I kept laughing.

“I don’t want to walk with you anymore.” Bryce said.

I looked back at him and he had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. His arms were still crossed but he was smiling wickedly.

“Bryce, come on. Let’s go.”

“You know what Ryan? I kind of like this spot.”

I sighed. “You’re so difficult sometimes. Let’s go. It’s like three in the morning and I just want to go home.”

His smile widened. “Nope.”

“I’m sorry I was mean to you. Can we go now?”

“That sounded kind of fake… I’m not sure.”

I rolled my eyes. “What do I have to do then?”

His eyes lit up and he put his finger on his chin. He pondered for a minute before smiling at me again.

“How about you… kiss me?”

I laughed and nodded. “That’s all?”

“Yep.” He jumped a little on the balls of his feet.

“Alright.”

I sauntered up to him, causing him to giggle slightly.

“You’re so pretty.” I whisper once I’m next to him. I tuck a small strand of hair behind his ears.

Our bodies are pressed together; the chill in the air disappears as I feel his body next to mine.

Our faces are so close together; our breaths mingling with each other, grabbing onto the love that saturates the air.

His skin is bright red, so bright I could see it in the dark of the night. From the wind or from me, I couldn’t tell. But I liked it either way.

Bryce was about to say something but I pressed my lips to his before he could speak. The words melted from his tongue; the molten liquid of desperation covered them completely.

He gave in, kissing me softly.

Gently.

Seconds passed, then minutes. I didn’t even notice. I was touching heaven, wadding in a pool full of euphoria.

But I had to breathe.

We pulled apart and a smile graced my lips.

“I love you Bryce.”

“I love you too.” His voice was calming.

“Let’s go home.”

He nodded, grabbing my hand walking towards my apartment.

But before we could go, applause broke the air.

“Quite a show you put on there. Didn’t know when it would end.”

Bryce tensed slightly at the sight the of the three men.

They were dressed in all black, the cloth covering everything but their faces.

“What do you want?” My voice was loud in the empty street.

“Who says we want anything?” One asked.

“Why are you talking to us?” I questioned, taking a step towards him.

He put his hands up in mock surrender. “I just wanted to talk.”

“Who are you then?”

He pointed to the guy to the right of him. “This is Damon.”

He nodded curtly.

“This is Chase.” He pointed to the one on the left.

“And I -” He pointed to himself. “- am Hunter.”

His smile was dripping venom.

A few seconds passed before he cocked his head slightly. “Aren’t you going to introduce yourself.”

“No.” I spat.

"Stop.” Bryce whispered to me.

“I’m Bryce and that’s Ryan.” He smiled softly. “Sorry about him. He gets rude when he’s drunk.”

Hunter chuckled. “Bryce. That’s a cute name.”

I ground my teeth together. “Are you sure there’s nothing you want? Because if that’s the case, we’re leaving.”

He shrugged, holding his hand out towards the empty street. “Go ahead.”

I held onto Bryce’s hand as we walked past them.

“That was – “ Bryce got cut off and his hand slipped from mine.

“Bryce?”

“Ryan!” His voice was muffled.

I turned around and Damon was holding onto Bryce.

“What the fuck are you doing!?” I started running towards him.

“Not today princess.” Someone had grabbed onto the back of jacket and pulled on it, causing my body to crash into theirs.

“You’re feisty, aren’t you?” Hunter whispered into my ear as he put my hands behind my back.

I struggled as he pushed me into a nearby alley.

I looked over at Damon.

He still had a hold on Bryce.

Seeing his hands on Bryce put me over the edge. I pushed as hard as I could. I fought with everything inside me.

He was too strong. I wasn’t going to able to get away.

“What are we going to do with them?” Chase asked, grabbing something out of his jacket pocket.

“I kind of want this is one.” Hunter’s lips lightly grazed my neck.

“Why do you want me?” My voice cracked.

“You’re going to fight.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means, my buyers like someone that squirms.” His breath his hot on the back of my neck.

“Fuck you!” I spit.

“Please, calm down Ryan.” Bryce pleaded.

“How can I calm down?! Bryce!”

His eyes held a petrified glow. The tears piling up were full of anxiety.

He was breaking down.

“Listen to what your boyfriend says.” Hunter drags out the word _boyfriend_.

“Shut your fucking mouth.” I elbowed him in the ribs hoping to get a reaction. He stood still.

“ _Ryan_.” The way he said my name made me gag.

“Let us fucking go!”

I kicked.

I fought.

I let my body turn into goop so I could slip out of his grasp.

But I couldn’t get away. His hands turned my goop into playdough.

I was sweating. Hard.

I was tired.

I stopped moving.

I stopped struggling.

“Let us go.” My voice cracked, desperation slipping through the barrier that is my mouth.

“Please.” Bryce added. “We won’t tell the cops. Promise”

I felt lips on my neck.

I yanked away in disgust.

“I know you won’t tell.” He stared straight at Bryce as he said this. “Because you’ll be dead.”

“You fucker!”

Anxiety waded through my blood. Tears brimmed my eyes. My chest was collapsing in on itself.

I couldn’t breathe.

I couldn’t live without Bryce.

“You leave him alone! Kill me!” Tears were falling. “Take me. Please!”

Spit was coming out of mouth. I probably looked rabid.

“No can do. We want you.”

“You don’t have to kill him! Oh my god you’re all sick.”

Bryce hiccupped. His face was a bright red; he was crying so hard that he couldn’t breathe.

“You’ll be okay baby. Oh god. You’ll be okay.” I needed him to believe me. We had to get through this.

Damon laughed.

“You find that funny you sick fuck?!” My throat was sore from screaming so loud.

Hunter wrapped his hand around my mouth.

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

I tried screaming against his hand but it was too muffled.

“Get him on the ground.”

“NO!”

Bryce cried out as he was pushed to his knees. Damon grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

His every sob, his every breath, his every shudder was hurting me physically.

I could feel his pain.

“Oh god, baby no!”

Hunter’s voice was calm. “Shoot him.”

Bryce shut his eyes and whimpered. “Please.” His voice was so quiet.

Seconds passed but the trigger hadn’t gone off.

Hunter pulled his hand off my mouth. “What the fuck could you possibly be waiting for? Shoot him already!”

“Boss, do we have too? Can’t we just take him with us?”

“You know we fucking can’t! Shoot him, we need to head back!”

Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

His finger on the trigger.

The sound of the gun as it went off.

Bryce’s face, stuck in a silent scream as the bullet passed through his head.

The agony that ripped my chest apart.

Bryce hit the ground as everything sped up again.

“No! No no no nonononono!” I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t think. The puddle of red next to his dead body was drowning me in dread.

“What the fuck did you do!” My lungs were sucking in so much air I was surprised they hadn’t exploded.

“Bryce!” My voice echoed in the small alleyway.

“Come on, let’s go.” Hunter signaled to the others.

“No! You can’t leave him!” I gasped out. I turn away from Hunter, struggling against him as he pulls me away.

“Don’t let me leave him! Bryce!”


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler

 

The room smelled of marijuana and booze. Smoke filled the space, making my eyes hazy.  

One girl. One guy. They were on either side of me.

She was practically sitting on top of me.

He was palming me through my jeans.

My body was limp against the dirty couch. I was told not to move unless given the order to. Which was difficult when all I wanted to do was push them off of me.

I couldn’t do that though. Or they’d punish me.

I was staring at the TV absent-mindedly, trying to focus on anything other than them.

Mouths were on my neck. Tongues were on my jaw. Lips were on my lips.

I let them do whatever they pleased. That was what I’m here for.

It’s what I’m alive for.

Or so I’ve been told.

_Hands were in my pants._

Lust filled the air between the three of us. I held my breath, not wanting to breathe any of it in.

_Fingers were crawling up my shirt._

She leaned over my body, grabbing ahold of the man next to me. Then she smashed her lips onto his.

Moans came from both of their mouths as they kissed. Tongues and teeth clattered together, desperation wading in their saliva.

They pulled apart after a few seconds. Drool slid down the man’s chin as he smiled at me. He bent down towards my ear and started nibbling on my lobe. I shivered in disgust.

“Blow me.” He whispered as he pulled away.

My eyes widened and I glanced at the bulge in his jeans.

“There are people here.” My voice wavered as I said this.

His eyes darkened. “Did I tell you to speak?”

I gulped and shook my head no.

"Then get down and blow me before I punish you.”

I nodded quickly and slid down on my knees.

Someone else in the room wolf-whistled and I bit my lip.

“Hurry up before I beat the shit out of you.”

I started to take his pants off. My hands were shaking so hard, it felt like a chore to unbutton his jeans.

I had just gotten his jeans off when the door to the room busted open.

Hunter walked in, followed by Damon and Chase.

“We got a new one.”

Cheers echoed around the room as everyone got up.

I sat stiffly still, not knowing what to do next.

“Couldn’t you have waited? I was about to get blowed you dickhead.” The man before me groaned. He pointed to me I flinched slightly, scared he might hit me.

Hunter rolled his eyes. “You can get a hummer another time. Grab his leash and collar and let’s go.” He walked out the door quickly.

“Fuck you.” He mumbled before getting up to grab my things.

He snarled at me once he came back. “You fucking tease. You gave me blue balls.”

I looked down nervously, playing with the hem of my shirt.

Before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I groaned and fell to the ground. He kicked me a few more times before pushing me on my back with his foot. He stepped on my neck lightly and I gasped, quickly grabbing ahold of his ankle.

“Don’t fucking do it again.”

I nodded quickly, hoping he wouldn’t hurt me.

He scoffed and took his foot off. I took a deep breath and sat up slowly, my lungs treasuring the air like an alcoholic who got his first drink after weeks of being sober. He bent down to put the collar on my neck. His hands were cold as they brushed against my skin.

When he put the collar on me, he was gentle. Once it was on, he ran a few fingers lightly over a faded hickey nestled underneath my jaw.

Then he put the leash on and tugged harshly, causing me to gag.

“Let’s go.”

I got to my feet as quickly as my shaky legs would let me and stumbled out the door after him.

Once we got to the other building, everyone was already there. They were assessing him, critiquing every part of his body.

It took a few moments before Chase found me.

“I’ll take him Jimmy.” The man nodded as Chase grabbed my leash.

“Let’s go.” He tugged lightly and I followed him out of the door.

“Who is that?” I asked Chase as we walked back to my “room.”

The thing about Chase was that he let me talk. He let me do as I pleased, as long as it didn’t get him killed.

So he let me say what I wanted to say. If he had to watch me, he would let me take my collar off. If he was to take me places, he didn’t drag me by my leash.

“No clue. Some poor guy we found on the side of the road.”

I nodded slightly even though he couldn’t see me do it.

“Shame we couldn’t have taken his boyfriend. He was kind of cute.”

“B-boyfriend?” I stuttered. "What happened to him?"

“Yeah, Damon shot him in the head. He’s probably at the hospital right now. Not much they can do though. No doubt that he’s dead.”

“Y-you killed hi-im?”

“Yeah.” We reached my room. Chase looked me in the eye before pushing me in. “Be glad it wasn’t you.”


	8. Update!

Update! I wont be putting anything up for awhile, school is getting in the way right now. But I should be back at writing and publishing something soon I promise :) 


	9. Chapter 8

      Brock

 

        Laughs sounded around the room as we all drank our beer. The small space was filled with soft couches and big chairs. A TV sat on the wall while food wrappers littered the floor.

        We were all lounging around, glad to finally get a break from work.

        “Shit dude. This is so cool. I wish I could do this.” Lui’s voice was filled with awe.

        “Grow a pair and you might be able too.” Craig retorted playfully.

        “You haven’t grown one yet though.” Lui shot back, smiling.

        “Guys, guys,” Marcel interrupted. “We both know you don’t have balls. It’s okay to admit it.”

        Everyone chuckled again.

        “Really though, you don’t want to do this Lui. You could get hurt.” Evan took a swig from his beer can.

        “You haven’t gotten hurt.” The younger pointed out.

        “True, but others have. We had to replace many people bud.” I informed him.

        Lui was only 11 years old. Too young to take part in what we do. That was good though. I don’t know what I would do if he got hurt.

        “Wait, so you mean people have died?”

        “Yeah.” We all said in unison.

        “That’s so cool! Have you shot anyone? Wait, what about seeing a dead body? Do you see those often? Woah, what about –“

        “Hey, calm down dude.” Craig laughed. “We’ve done and seen everything you can think of.”

        Lui’s eyes went wide. “That’s sick.”

        I smirked softly.

        “How many of you are there? Like, is it just you four?”

        “Ah, no. It’s normally only five or six of us but we haven’t been able to find anyone to take the spot.” Evan said.

        “Oh! I could do it!” Lui shouted.

        I laughed, taking another sip of my beer. “We already told you buddy. You’re too young.”

        He frowned, kicking at the ground with his feet.

        “What happened to that other guy? Was he working with you guys?” Lui questioned.

        We were all silent.

        “What other guy?” Evan asked cautiously.

        “I think his name was Tyler?”

        “He’s gone.” Evans voice was sharp. Harsh.

        “Oh.” Lui was quiet for a second. “I liked him.”

        “Me too.” Craig’s voice was nearly a whisper. It was holding a sadness we all could feel.

        Lui had only met Tyler a few times. Of course he didn’t know the real reason Tyler was with us. He thought he was just another friend.

        Tyler had been great with Lui though. He let him hang around and told jokes to him.

        Lui had really really liked Tyler.

        I had liked Tyler, even if I could barely remember what he looked like.


End file.
